


Don't Tell

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: The Ministry for Magic has sent Hermione to spy on The Avengers to make sure they aren't going to be trouble. She has one rule: Don't Fraternize. She's not good at following rules.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Written For #MMFBingo20
> 
> Square N2: Secret Relationship

Hermione hurried down the hallway of the Avengers Tower. She glanced at her watch. She was running slightly behind schedule. 

She had been brought on to work with the Avengers after the New York Incident. The Ministry for Magic was very concerned about these super powered individuals and how open they were about their abilities. It was just unheard of. Why were they not hiding like any civilized person? That was the question that echoed through the Wizengamot over and over again. Finally, Hermione had grown tired of listening to their concerns and decided to do something about it. She volunteered to go in as an envoy. 

Surprisingly, The Wizengamot had agreed, and they gave her two rules: she could only reveal her magic to the Avengers, not SHIELD, not any other muggles, and no fraternizing with the enemy.

She had rolled her eyes at that one. It seemed times had not changed much at all, and she was still considered a slut thanks to Rita Skeeter, who for some reason still had her press credentials and who still loved to create a scandal out of nothing, especially when it involved her.

She ran into the room, and slid into place. It was her bi-monthly review with a Wizengamot representative. Turns out they don’t trust her one bit. So they insisted on her reporting to them in person. She had told the Avengers on more than one occasion if she were a man, they would not be taking such an interest in how well she did the job. 

She also wouldn’t have rule number two, she would bet her life on it. 

She glanced at the empty seat next to her, and back up at the door. Seems she wasn’t the only one running a bit behind schedule. 

As soon as she thought that, the door swung open to reveal Steve Rogers, walking in, tucking in his shirt. 

“I’m sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay, Mr. Rogers,” the ministry representative stated. “We were just about to start.”

As Hermione gave her report that nothing was amiss, things were all normal, nothing to see here, she began to grow agitated. She knew which question was coming next, and it made her want to blast everything in sight. She felt a hand on her knee, and she looked over at Steve. He was looking straight ahead, not giving anything away. He had sat in enough of these meetings as the official leader of the Avengers to know what was coming, and she had vented about it enough. Feeling his support allowed her to relax, just slightly.

“And, Ms. Granger, are you currently dating or sleeping with any member of the Avengers, thus preventing you from being a casual observer to their group?”

“No, sir, I am not currently sleeping with anyone on the team.”

The man made a note on the piece of parchment before rolling it up and sticking it in his robes, before standing up from the table. “Well, I think we are done here. Thank you, Ms. Granger, Mr. Rogers. I will see you in two months time.”

Hermione and Steve stood from the table and shook the man’s hand and watched as he exited the room. Once they heard the distinctive sound of apparition, only then did they relax.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said turning to her. “I completely forgot about him coming, otherwise I wouldn’t have asked you to stay in my room.”

She shook her head. “Not your fault. I snoozed my alarm. Causing us to run late.”

Steve shook his head. “I can’t believe you of all people snoozed your alarm. You’re always so punctual.”

“I know, but someone kept me up late last night, debating whether Die Hard is a Christmas movie or not.”

“I would argue that it is. Tony says—”

“You need to stop getting your pop culture references from Tony Stark.”

Steve laughed, leaning forward, capturing her lips with his. “I love you when you’re angry at Tony. What did he do this time?”

“I don’t think we have enough time to adequately list what Tony did.”

“Come on, Bruce and Natasha wanted to go to that new pizza place. Celebrate our making it through another meeting without our relationship being discovered.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely, let me go change.”

Before she moved to leave, Steve took her hand, stopping her. “Hey, how much longer are you on assignment?”

“You mean, how much longer are we going to be interviewed by random old men? I have four more months. Why?”

“What are your plans when this is all done? When you no longer have to study us and make sure we’re not a threat to the magical world?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it. What do you think I should do? Because you only pose questions like this when you already have an answer.”

“I think you should quit your ministry job, and join the team full time.”

“Yeah? Become an Avenger? What sort of benefits does it come with?”

Steve smiled down at her. “I can think of a few.”

“Is Tony okay with this?”

“Fuck Tony.”

“No thank you.”

He chuckled. “I’m the leader, and you’re my partner. I want you on the team. Please think about it?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Good. Now, let’s go get some pizza, I’m starving.”

Hermione kissed him before turning from the room and walking back toward her own. While at first she had resented this assignment and all it meant, she couldn’t argue that something amazing hadn’t come from it. Something wonderful. 

She waved her wand over her left hand, revealing the ring Steve had placed there the night before, somewhere in the middle of their debate over what made a movie a Christmas movie. She grinned. She couldn’t wait to see Tony Stark’s face when she told him not only was she marrying his best friend, she was becoming a permanent member of the team. This was going to be so much fun.


End file.
